


movie night

by flyingroses121



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 1k, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, dont really know what else to tag this as, team building exercise gone sideways, wake the fuck up juno and peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: A team building exercise was a great idea, in theory. If only it wasn't so late, and if only a certain detective and thief weren't so tired...
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea while talking to a friend! enjoy the fic!

The intercom beeped on in every room. Captain Aurinko’s voice filtered through.

“Everyone, get to the lounge, effective immediately. We will have a team building exercise, and it will take all night. Dress comfortable.” The intercom flashed a red light, and was silent after that.

Peter sighed and couldn’t help an eye roll as he slowly stopped his research, standing up and stretching his aching limbs. He had sat himself at his desk right after dinner and started research on their next heist. He wanted to be as prepared as he could- from what Buddy told him, he would be in the field again with Juno.

He figured the clothes he was wearing now would be comfortable enough. He wore a simple v-neck with a pair of leggings. He walked out of his room, wondering what Buddy had in store, when he saw Juno. “Hello, Juno.” He greeted with a smile.

Juno was in a tye-dye shirt and sweatpants. “Hey, Ransom.” He said with a small smile in return. Since their talk after their first heist, the two had started growing closer. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever be… together.

But he figured that was too far off to worry about now. File it away… for now. He promised himself he would consider the thought soon.

“So…” Juno’s voice penetrated his thoughts, “what do you think this is about?” He asked.

“I’ve not the slightest idea. It’s possible this could just be another… family meeting.” Peter replied, letting his arms fold behind his back as he walked.

Juno shrugged with hum, smile still draped across his lips. “This could be fun, y’know. Let loose a little, Ransom.”

Part of Peter desperately wished Juno could call him what he used to all the time. The other part begged for anonymity, so when he finally left the Carte Blanche, hopefully he couldn’t be tracked as easily. If anyone tried to track him. Or if he even left the Carte Blanche.

When they got to the lounge, everyone else was already there. Vespa tucked into Buddy on the recliner, Buddy holding her against her chest. “Finally, you two are here. Have a seat. Rita, darling?”

“Sure thing, Captain A!” Rita jumped up from her spot beside Jet on the big couch.

The only spot available that could comfortably fit two people was the loveseat. Even then… it would be cramped.

Peter sighed softly, not being able to help the blush that crossed his cheeks as he thought of sharing such a small space with Juno. He silenced them- filed them away. This time not for any consideration. He sat, crossing his legs before gesturing to the other spot with a sly smirk at Juno.

Juno rolled his eyes and sat heavily, preferring to slouch with his legs in front of him rather in any other way. The gap between them was so slim…

“You must be wondering why I called you all in here.” Buddy said, not standing from her spot with Vespa. “Well, we are having a movie night, courtesy of our own dear Rita.

Rita waved briefly as she set everything up. “Maybe finally Mista Steel and Mista Ransom will have some movie knowledge!”

“Way to fire a shot, Rita.” Juno said, flashing a playfully annoyed expression at Rita.

Rita stuck her tongue out at him with a laugh before settling back down beside Jet.

Peter stole a glance at Juno. His smile was genuine, and Peter couldn’t help but feel a flash of jealousy. He looked back to the screen as Juno sat up and brought a leg up, tucking it under his other leg.

“What are we watching, Rita?” Juno asked, putting an elbow on the armrest and bracing his chin on his hand.

“We’re watching “The Mystery of the Phantom Express”! It’s a classic!” Rita answered with a big smile over at her friend.

Juno hummed softly and shrugged. “Never really been big into mystery/horror.” He said, mostly to himself.

Peter decided to take him up on the conversation. “I think this could be interesting.” He said quietly with another glance at Juno. Was it possible to feel yourself falling in love with someone by the second? Because that’s how Peter felt. Utterly unable to stop himself from falling deeper and deeper in love with the man beside him. The only reply he got was a shrug from Juno. Fine, then. Peter decided to spend the rest of the movie in silence.

It was fairly predictable, but fun to watch. Peter found himself actually enjoying the movie. When it was over, Rita stood up and stretched her limbs. “We’re gonna take a vote for the next one. Who wants to watch romance?” She turned to her fellow crewmates.

“What’s the other option?” Vespa asked sleepily.

“Another horror movie.” Rita said with a shrug. “Oh! Let’s do this! Everyone, close your eyes!” She looked around to make sure everyone had done so. “Okay! Now, for romance, raise your ha- oh. Uh… romance wins! By a landslide!”

Everyone then opened their eyes and chuckled together. Peter looked to Juno as they laughed, absolutely delighted to see his happy face. Peter felt a warm feeling pulse through him as Rita started the movie. “What’s this one?” Peter asked.

“It’s a movie where a hiker falls in love with another hiker! Oh, Mista Ransom, it’s just so cute! I can’t spoil it for you!” She hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the movie with bright eyes.

Peter looked to Juno to see him watching the movie with focused eyes. He allowed himself to linger…

Juno turned. When he saw that Peter was staring, he gave him a smug grin. “See something you like, Ransom?” He whispered softly.

Peter once again had no control over the blush that flooded his cheeks as he quickly turned away, clearing his throat. “Just… gazing around the room.” He moved his legs too the floor and sat with one knee over the other, arms crossed.

Juno chuckled softly. “Don’t get all defensive, Petey. If you wanted to cuddle or something, you could have asked.” Juno shifted to where he was laying against Peter, legs folded together in the seat.

Peter looked down at Juno, eyes wide before letting out a chuckle himself. “Alright, then.” He uncrossed his arms and let one fall across Juno’s shoulders.

About halfway into the movie, Peter began to feel the tug of sleep on his mind. It felt so tempting, but the movie was just reaching its climax, and… Juno was laying on him. He lightly swung his foot, hoping the action would keep his mind awake, but the longer he watched the movie, the heavier his eyelids got. He caught himself dozing a few times, but woke himself up just as quickly as it happened.

Peter looked down at Juno, and was only a little surprised to find him asleep. Seeing him so peaceful beside him, face pressed against his side, the rise and fall of his breath…

Why not fall asleep himself?

-

Even though Rita had seen this movie at least four times already, she was just as invested as she was the first time she saw it. “Oh, this part is so good.” She said, looking to Jet with an excited expression.

“In my opinion, every part has been good so far. This is an enjoyable movie.” He replied.

Rita nodded, her curly ponytail bobbing up and down with her. “Yeah! I’m just sayin’, this is where it gets really good.” Her smile was unfaltering.

Here it was! The hikers were having their date! They had just hiked to the top of the mountain, here comes the kiss, and…

A snore cut through the ship.

Rita slowly turned, eyebrows creased. “Who’s asleep?” She asked, glancing to Buddy and Vespa.

Vespa pointed over to the loveseat.

Rita turned farther to see…

Ransom and Juno, both asleep. Juno was propped up against Ransom, and Ransom had an arm around Junos shoulders. It looked like Juno was the one who was snoring. It was a light snore, nothing too abrupt, but still enough to break her concentration on the movie.

Jet turned around as Buddy did so. Buddy let out a low chuckle. “Perhaps having a movie night so late was a little too unreasonable. After all, they both tend to work themselves to the bone.”

“Should we let them sleep, or wake them up?” Jet asked, ready to stand and wake the two up.

Vespa snickered at the thought. “I say we should wake them up. It would be funny.”

“Now, Vespa, dear. It would be rude to wake them,” Buddy said before continuing, “but it would be so incredibly funny too. If you wouldn’t care to wake them up, Jet, Rita.”

Rita let out a snicker herself before getting up and creeping around to the back of the loveseat. Jet followed suit, electing to stand above them.

“MISTA STEEL QUICK WAKE UP THERE’S BEEN AN EMERGENCY!” Rita yelled as Jet prodded at Ransom’s cheek.

Juno sat up with a start, looking wildly around. “Huh? What happened? Rita..?” He turned to see Peter beside him, also awake with wide eyes. Juno turned around farther to see Rita standing behind the loveseat, a shit eating grin on her face.

“Good one, Rita. I couldn’t have done better myself.” Jet said, his own grin plastered onto his face.

“Try not to fall asleep next time, dears.” Buddy said calmly, flashing them a pleasant smile.

Peter slowly sat up, his usually slicked back hair in his face and his arms braced against Junos leg and the armrest. “I… what?” His voice was thick with sleep as he looked up at Jet.

Jet answered simply, “You and Juno fell asleep on each other during the team building exercise. We will finish this movie together.” He then went back to the couch.

Juno sat up, pushing a hand through his hair. “Wait, uh… we fell asleep on each other?” He asked groggily.

“Mista Steel, you two looked so cute! I grabbed a picture before we woke you up if you wanna see!” She flashed her comms to him before continuing to watch the movie.

Juno looked to Peter with creased eyebrows before turning back to Rita. “Okay, then.” He crossed his arms and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder once again.

Peter was relieved. He was glad this ordeal hadn’t made Juno shy away from laying on him. He returned his arm to his shoulder.

The movie played without any more interruptions, and ended soon. They decided to break away after that, and continue the next night. Buddy and Vespa went to their room with arms linked together, Jet after them, and Rita got a snack before returning to her room last.

It was just Juno and Peter after that.

“So, uh… Ransom,” Juno said, crossing his arms and looking down the hall, “would you, uh, like to come with me to my room..?” He looked back to him with a small smile.

Peter held out his arm for Juno to take. “Of course, Juno. And when we get there…” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “call me what you used to.”


End file.
